


Mom's Help

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Rory just can't seem to stop talking about you.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Reader, Rory Gilmore/You
Kudos: 13





	Mom's Help

“(Y/N) is just wonderful, you know?”

“ _Huh-huh._ ”

Lorelai takes another sip of her coffee, watching her daughter blabbering about you again.

“She’s beautiful, she’s smart, she’s funny…”

“ _Hm._ ” Lorelai finishes her sip, smiling at Rory. “I’m sure she is.”

“But she is so much more than that, too!” Rory sits down in front of her mother, the widest smile on her face. “I mean, she always finds the words to make me feel safe and happy. She’s just… so amazing!”

Lorelai smiles sweetly. “Sounds like she’s more than a friend, honey.”

Rory suddenly stops talking, looking at the empty space with a shocked look.

“Oh my god.” Lorelai quirks an eyebrow at her daughter with a grin. “You’re right! I like her! Like… _like_ her like her!”

“Well… then maybe you should upgrade your flirt level, young lady.” The black-haired woman gives Rory a knowing look, the college girl frowning in thought.

“But… I’m not good at flirting!”

“Yes, that’s true. Maybe you should just plain out ask her out.”

Rory gives her a shocked look. “I can’t do that either! What if she rejects me?”

“Hey, honey.” Lorelai puts her hands on top of her daughters, a small smile on her lips. “Just call her and ask her to go out for a date, okay? If she says no, at least you can move on.”

Rory takes a moment before she sighs.

“You’re right.” She stands up, taking her cellphone out of her pocket. “I’m calling her now.”

“Good.” Lorelai takes another sip of her coffee, not so subtly listening to her daughter’s conversation.

“Oh! Um… h-hi (Y/N). How are you? … you’re good? Good… oh, well, I’m good too, um…”

Lorelai slightly turns her head towards her daughter to send her an encouraging smile.

“Why I’m calling? W-well, um… See, (Y/N), I was just wondering…”

_Come on, kiddo. You can do it._

Rory shakily laughs. “Y-yes, I’m fine! Nothing happened, I swear! Well, that depends on- I mean, I wanted to ask you something.”

Lorelai smiles, tilting her head at the exchange.

“I just… will you… I mean…” Rory takes another breath in. “Will… you go… on a… date… with me?”

There’s a small silent where Lorelai worries, but everything goes away when her daughter breaks out the biggest smile she’s ever seen.

“T-that’s great! I’m so relieved… will tomorrow night work…? Alright, great.” Rory giggles at something you said, which makes Lorelai smiles sweetly. “Okay, I’ll pick you up at seven. See you tomorrow.”

Rory then hangs up, and turns back at her mother with a wide grin.

“She said yes!”

Lorelai applauds. “Bravo, Rory! Bravo!”

“Thank you, thank you.” Rory sits back down at the table, her cheeks still red from what just happened.

“So…” Lorelai moves up and down her eyebrows. “When will I meet this wonderful (Y/N) of yours?”

Rory looks down at the table with even redder cheeks, starting to play with her fingers.

“Well… if everything goes great…” She smiles, remembering the way you laughed on the phone. “Soon.”


End file.
